"Smells Like Mean Spirit" transcript (Ridonculous Roleplay)
15:30 <@Don|> -- START -- 15:31 <@Don|> *scene switches to Devin and Emma by the forest* 15:31 <@Devin> So? 15:31 <@Devin> When are you going to tell Lightning you like him? 15:31 <+Emma|> I'm not! 15:31 <@Devin> Why not? 15:31 <@Devin> I've seen the way he talks about you, he totally feels the same. 15:32 <+Emma|> I'm not going to be distracted by a boy. 15:32 <+Emma|> The last thing I want is to turn out like Carrie. 15:32 <+Emma|> Besides, take your own advice. You haven't told Brody about your thing for him. 15:32 <@Devin> Yeah well, I ruined any chance of that ever happening. 15:32 <@Devin> He has a right to hate me after what I said. 15:32 <+Emma|> He doesn't hate you, I had a similar problem with Lightning. 15:33 <+Emma|> No harm in trying to apologize. 15:33 * Devin sighs. 15:33 <+Emma|> You know I'm right. Because I always am. ^_^ 15:33 <@Don|> *scene switches to the female cabin on the east* 15:33 * Staci runs in. 15:33 <+Staci> GIRLS. URGENT NEWS. 15:34 <+Staci> I saw Scott and Brody conspiring behind the main lodge. 15:34 <+Staci> I'm pretty sure they're in an alliance! 15:34 <+DakotaMilton> Scott and Brody? 15:34 <+Emma|> I doubt it. 15:34 <+Emma|> Brody's not the sharpest, but he isn't that dumb. 15:34 <+DakotaMilton> (CONF) Staci is so wrong. Scott can't be working with Brody because he's already in an alliance with me! Duh! An alliance guarantees TONS of screentime. At this rate, when I'm done on this show I'll have my own record label! 15:35 <+Staci> I wouldn't lie about something this major. 15:35 <+Emma|> And why should we believe you? 15:35 <+Emma|> You've lied about everything else. 15:35 * Staci scoffs. 15:35 <+Staci> Well, FINE. It's your funeral, Emma! 15:35 * Staci slips on her way out and hits her head on the door. 15:35 <+DakotaMilton> *giggles* 15:36 <@Don|> *scene switches to Don and the campers at the top of a cliff* 15:36 <@Don|> Who's ready for a fun treat?! 15:36 <+Ennui> I don't like fun. 15:36 <+Ennui> Or treats. 15:36 <+Scott|> Unless it's dirt pie I ain't interested 15:36 <@Don|> Definitely not... whatever that is. 15:37 <@Don|> The treat is that it's merging day! 15:37 <@Don|> Which means from now on, there are no more teams. :D 15:37 <+DakotaMilton> YES! Byeee Rats! I'm finally free. 15:37 <+Lightning-> About time! 15:37 <@Don|> And. 15:37 <@Don|> Here to celebrate the occasion, we have some VERY SPECIAL GUESTS joining us today. 15:38 <@Don|> Put your hands together for season one classic contenders... 15:38 <@Don|> Rodney. 15:38 <@Don|> Samey. 15:38 <@Don|> Amy. 15:38 <@Don|> And Leonard! 15:38 * Rodney| waves as he walks in. 15:38 <+Rodney|> Hi guys! 15:39 * Samey3 waves at the others 15:39 * Amy13 walks in, scowling. 15:39 <+Leonard09> *follows behind them* 15:39 <@Don|> Last year, these four were the only competitors who survived the full seven weeks at Camp Wawanakwa. 15:39 <@Don|> We invited them back to help with today's challenge, but... 15:39 <@Don|> What they don't know is the challenge will center around THEM. xD 15:40 <@Samey3> Awww. 15:40 <@Samey3> We've only been back a minute and you're already making us work? 15:40 <@Don|> Yup! 15:40 <@Don|> Campers will be split into groups and assigned one past contestant to get to know. 15:40 <@Don|> Rodney, Samey, Amy, and Leonard: just like your first challenge, you'll be diving almost a thousand feet below into shark-infested waters. 15:40 <@Don|> Retrieve a card from the dorsal fin of a shark to select your partners in the challenge. 15:41 * Amy13 pushes Rodney in front of her. 15:41 <@Amy13> After you! 15:41 <@Amy13> I insist. 15:41 * Rodney| gulps. 15:41 <+Rodney|> (conf) Day one last season, I almost got eaten by a shark... ever since then I've been deathly afraid of them. That's why I avoid aquariums! 15:41 <@Samey3> You can do it Rodney! 15:41 <@Samey3> I believe in you. :) 15:42 * Rodney| takes a deep breath and jumps off the cliff. 15:42 <+Rodney|> AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! 15:42 * Rodney| lands in the water beside a shark. 15:42 <+Rodney|> Heh heh... 15:42 * Rodney| grabs the card and swims for his life. 15:42 <@Devin> Holy crap! He was almost eaten! 15:42 <@Amy13> Uh... *coughs* 15:43 <@Amy13> Samey, remember how I gave you a bite of my ice cream last week? 15:43 <@Amy13> Why don't you jump for me since you totally owe me? 15:43 * Samey3 giggles 15:43 <@Samey3> Nice try Amy. 15:43 <@Samey3> How about we both jump? 15:43 * Amy13 holds Samey's hand and jumps. 15:43 <@Samey3> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! 15:44 * Rodney| walks onto the shore. 15:44 * Amy13 lands in the water. 15:44 * Samey3 lands on Amy in the water 15:44 <@Amy13> OW! 15:44 <@Samey3> Oops! 15:44 <@Samey3> I'm so SO sorry! 15:44 <@Samey3> Are you okay? 15:45 <@Amy13> No! 15:45 <@Amy13> But my therapist told me not to hold grudges, so it's fine. 15:45 <@Samey3> Grab your card, quick! 15:45 * Samey3 grabs card 15:45 * Amy13 grabs her card and swims away. 15:45 <+Leonard09> *is minding his own business* 15:46 <@Don|> Leonard! Your turn, man. 15:46 <+Leonard09> *gulps* 15:46 <+Rodney|> Come on Leonard, you can do it! 15:46 <+Staci> *whispers to Emma* He's so dead. 15:46 * Emma| ignores Staci. 15:46 <+Leonard09> Y...You're right! Of course I can do it! 15:46 <+Leonard09> I am an ALL POWERFUL WIZARD! 15:47 <+Leonard09> *shuts his eyes and jumps in* 15:47 <+Leonard09> *grabs his card at the same time a shark grabs it* 15:47 <+Rodney|> O_O 15:47 <+Leonard09> Hey! You let that go! 15:47 <@Samey3> Leonard, get the card! 15:47 <+Leonard09> I'M TRYING! 15:47 <+Leonard09> I'm not afraid to use this! *pulls wand out of nowhere* 15:48 <+Ennui> I sense magic being attempted. 15:48 <+Scott|> I better not get that dork 15:48 <+Scott|> I'd rather be stuck with one of the wonder twins or Buff Me 15:48 <+Leonard09> EXPIRAMUS!! 15:48 <+Leonard09> *grabs the card and skedaddles* 15:48 <+Scott|> *facepalms* Idiot.... -_- 15:48 <@Don|> *scene switches to the beach, where Don stands in front of the campers* 15:49 <@Don|> Okay, I can't wait to hear these teams. Read out your partners. 15:49 * Rodney| reads his card. 15:49 <+Rodney|> Brody and Ennui. :) 15:49 * Samey3 reads her card 15:49 <@Samey3> Dakota and Scott. 15:49 * Amy13 reads her card. 15:49 <@Amy13> Devin and Emma. 15:50 <+Leonard09> *looks at his card* Lightning and Staci, hm very powerful names... 15:50 <+Lightning-> Aw, what?! We're stuck with Geek Boy? 15:50 <+Leonard09> Hey!! My powers are real! 15:50 <+Staci> My brother has magic powers, yah! So I like, totally believe you Leonard. :D 15:50 <+Staci> *whispers to Leonard* DON'T TRUST ANYONE HERE EXCEPT ME. >.> 15:50 <+Leonard09> Um okay... 15:50 <+DakotaMilton> That was the most pointless segment EVER. *focuses the camera on her* I'm thinking of having a book about me made, you guys would love to see that right? Of course you would! 15:51 <+DakotaMilton> *giggles* Don't worry my dedicated Dakotangels, I will NOT disappoint! 15:51 <+Scott|> *grumbles* 15:51 <+Scott|> (Conf) Now I gotta deal with two dumb blondes??? How is that fair?! 15:51 <@Don|> *scene switches to Amy, Devin, and Emma in the east cabin* 15:51 <@Amy13> Oh my gosh, it's SO nice to meet you both. 15:51 <@Amy13> I'm seriously such a fan. <3 15:51 <@Amy13> Dylan, right? 15:52 <@Devin> It's... Devin. 15:52 <@Amy13> Adorable. 15:52 <@Amy13> Anyways, I thought of the best strategy to help us win this challenge. 15:52 <@Amy13> (conf) I'm great at lots of things. But after rewatching my performance last season, I discovered what I'm best at is making OTHER people do things for me. >:D 15:52 <@Devin> O... 15:52 <@Devin> Kay, what's the plan? 15:53 <@Amy13> The challenge is getting to know me, so. 15:53 <@Amy13> I'm gonna head to the lodge and get myself some food-- 15:53 <@Amy13> I mean, get US some food. 15:53 <+Emma|> :/ 15:53 <@Amy13> You can stay here and look through my Permagram account. 15:53 * Amy13 hands Devin her cell phone. 15:53 <@Amy13> My whole life is on there, so DON'T lose it. 15:54 <+Emma|> Great. I guess that means we're doing all the work. 15:54 <@Amy13> That's the spirit! See you guys later! 15:54 * Amy13 runs out. 15:54 <@Don|> *scene switches to Dakota, Samey, and Scott in the main lodge* 15:54 <+Scott|> *stares at Samey* 15:54 <@Samey3> So, how should we start to get to know each other? 15:55 <+DakotaMilton> No offense Samey, but that sounds so boring. 15:55 <@Samey3> But that's our challenge. 15:55 <+DakotaMilton> BORING. I have way more important things to discuss. 15:55 <+DakotaMilton> Today in our cabin, Staci told Emma she thinks Brody is working with Scott. 15:55 <+Scott|> Oh really?? 15:55 <+Scott|> She didnt hear us talking did she? 15:55 <@Samey3> Guys! 15:56 <+DakotaMilton> I don't know. I wasn't really listening. Something about alliances, which I know is fake. 15:56 <+DakotaMilton> You wouldn't start an alliance without me, right? 15:56 <+Scott|> O_O 15:56 <+Scott|> (Conf) Oh that is IT. I am not letting Staci call me out anymore. She has got to go 15:56 <@Samey3> (conf) Is anyone paying attention to this challenge?! I feel more ignored than Mom when Amy gives her the silent treatment! 15:56 <@Don|> *scene switches to Brody, Ennui, and Rodney at the cliff* 15:56 * Rodney| looks down at his cell phone and sighs. 15:57 <+Brody09> Hey uh, you good bud? 15:57 <+Rodney|> Oh... yeah! 15:57 <+Rodney|> Just wondering guys, you think it's weird if a girl hasn't texted you for a day? 15:57 <+Brody09> Nah, nothing to be worried about dude. 15:57 <+Rodney|> Really? 15:57 <+Rodney|> What if she's your girlfriend? 15:57 <+Rodney|> And you guys got into a massive fight? 15:58 <+Brody09> Oh... 15:58 <+Brody09> Yeah, that's pretty serious man. 15:58 <+Rodney|> Her name's Jasmine! 15:58 <+Rodney|> I forgot to text her a couple of times and I think she's super upset. 15:58 <+Rodney|> I can't believe I hurt her like that. :( 15:58 <+Ennui> Use your pain. 15:58 <+Ennui> It will give you strength. 15:59 * Rodney| starts tearing up. 15:59 <+Brody09> *pats his back* 15:59 <@Don|> *scene switches to Leonard and Scott by the outhouse* 15:59 <+Leonard09> *looks around, super lost* 15:59 <+Leonard09> Can you help me freckled one, my navigation spell isn't working... 15:59 <+Scott|> Of course I can 15:59 <+Scott|> Who do you wanna find? 16:00 <+Leonard09> My partners said to meet them by the stage! 16:00 <+Scott|> Before you complete your side quest? 16:00 <+Leonard09> :0?? Side quest? What side quest! 16:00 <+Scott|> Over there! *points towards the woods* A uh, princess called out for a mage to save her! 16:00 <+Leonard09> Gadzooks! Thank you kind traveler! 16:00 <+Leonard09> You remind me of one of the most powerful people on my team last year.... 16:00 <+Scott|> The short guy with the evil jumpsuit? 16:01 <+Leonard09> No, me!! 16:01 <@Don|> *scene switches to Brody, Ennui, and Rodney at the cliff* 16:01 * Rodney| sobs on the ground. 16:01 <+Brody09> Hey come on now, don't cry! 16:01 <+Rodney|> LIFE'S TOO SHORT TO BE ANGRY WITH PEOPLE. 16:01 <+Rodney|> YOU NEVER KNOW WHEN THEY'LL LEAVE YOU. 16:01 <+Ennui> People come, people go. 16:02 <+Rodney|> Not Jasmine. :'( 16:02 <+Rodney|> She's the most incredible girl I've ever met! 16:02 <+Rodney|> If I lose her, I'll never forgive myself! 16:02 <+Brody09> *has a realization, existential crisis and an anxiety attack in under five seconds* 16:02 <+Brody09> Whoa. 16:02 <+Brody09> You're so right bro. 16:02 <+Brody09> You are like, so completely, 100% absolutely right. 16:03 <+Brody09> Which is why you gotta pick up that phone and talk to Devin! I mean Jasmine! 16:03 <+Brody09> Don't wait for her! 16:03 <+Brody09> Make the first move dude! 16:03 * Ennui looks towards Brody 16:03 <+Ennui> You seem awfully fond of Devin. 16:03 <+Brody09> What? 16:03 <+Brody09> Well, I mean yeah! 16:04 <+Brody09> He's like my bro....my dude....haha... 16:04 * Rodney| stops crying. 16:04 <+Rodney|> Hey, that's a good idea! I should just text HER. 16:04 <+Rodney|> Thanks man. :) 16:04 * Rodney| runs off with his phone. 16:04 <+Rodney|> (conf) *hears his phone buzz and pulls it out* :o SHE TEXTED BACK!!! 16:04 <@Don|> *scene switches to Don on a large platform in the middle of the lake, with the campers seated in bleachers around him* 16:05 <+Staci> Leonard, where'd you go? 16:05 <+Staci> We were looking for you for hours! 16:05 <+Staci> There was a rumor going around that you died. Yah. 16:05 <+Staci> So sad. 16:05 <+Leonard09> I had to rescue a young princess in the woods! 16:05 <+Leonard09> But she seemed to have escaped because I couldn't find her anywhere....what a powerful woman fending off adversaries by herself 16:05 <@Don|> Campers, welcome to the "Who Wants to Be Humiliated?" trivia challenge. 16:05 <@Don|> The rules of the game are simple: I'll be asking embarrassing personal questions about Rodney, Samey, Amy, and Leonard. 16:06 <@Don|> If the person I'm talking about is in your group, hit the buzzer to win a point. 16:06 <@Don|> Answer wrong and you lose a point. 16:06 <+Lightning-> This is bull! We don't know anything about Super Nerd! 16:06 <+Lightning-> That loser made Lightning do all the work himself! 16:06 <+Emma|> And the only thing we know about Amy is how many selfies she takes. 16:06 <@Don|> That means you didn't do the challenge properly. 16:06 <@Don|> Which means you'll probably fail. And be eliminated. :/ 16:07 <@Don|> Now for the first question, who here was shoved into a locker their first day of high school? 16:07 * Staci buzzes. 16:07 <+Staci> That totally sounds like Leonard! 16:07 <@Don|> Wrong. 16:07 * Emma| buzzes. 16:07 <+Emma|> Amy? 16:07 <@Don|> Correct! 16:08 <@Amy13> *whispers to Devin and Emma* What the heck, guys?! 16:08 <@Amy13> Way to warn me. 16:08 <@Devin> How were we supposed to know he'd ask that question? 16:08 <@Amy13> Do a better job, maybe! 16:08 <@Amy13> You work for ME! Remember? 16:08 <+Emma|> We're your partners. 16:08 <+Emma|> Not your workers. 16:09 <@Don|> Question two, who ordered a three bean chili and FARTED on their first date? 16:09 * Ennui buzzes 16:09 <+Ennui> Rodney 16:09 <@Don|> Correct. A point for Team Rodney. 16:09 <+Brody09> Right on! 16:09 <@Don|> Next, who got locked out of their own house at a slumber party? 16:09 * Scott| buzzes 16:09 <+Scott|> Sounds like Samey to me 16:10 <@Samey3> It was! 16:10 <@Samey3> That was the worst birthday ever. 16:10 <@Don|> Point goes to Team Samey. Next up, who's never had their first kiss? 16:10 <@Devin> *whispers to Emma* Can't be Amy. 16:10 <@Devin> She kissed her sister's boyfriend on national TV. 16:10 * Amy13 gasps. 16:10 <@Amy13> DON. I demand new partners. 16:11 <@Don|> We're halfway through the challenge. 16:11 <@Don|> Is anyone going to answer the question? 16:11 * Lightning- buzzes 16:11 <+Lightning-> Leonard, obviously! 16:11 <+Lightning-> Just look at him! 16:11 <+Leonard09> I-I'M WAITING FOR MARRIAGE! 16:11 <@Don|> Correct! Point for Team Leonard. 16:12 <@Don|> Who was stuck in the bathroom at Super Terrific Happy Sushi for four hours? 16:12 * Scott| buzzes 16:12 <+Scott|> Lemme guess, Amy locked Samey in there for looking at her? 16:12 <@Don|> Wrong. 16:12 * Staci buzzes. 16:12 <+Staci> Leonard! It was Leonard! 16:12 <@Don|> Still wrong. 16:13 * Devin buzzes and looks hesitantly at Amy. 16:13 <@Devin> Amy? 16:13 <@Don|> Devin's correct! Point for Team Amy. 16:13 <+DakotaMilton> Can we just end this challenge already? 16:13 <@Amy13> I agree with her! This sucks. 16:13 <@Samey3> (conf) I love my sister, but she thinks I'M the embarrassing one?! *giggles* 16:13 <@Don|> And finally, whose mother forgot them in a shopping cart at the grocery store... at age twelve? 16:14 * Staci buzzes. 16:14 <+Lightning-> Quit buzzing, girl! 16:14 <+Staci> Um, excuse me. 16:14 <+Staci> I know with a hundred percent certainty that has to be Leonard. Yah. 16:14 <@Don|> Wrong! 16:14 <+Lightning-> Not so sure now, huh?! 16:14 <+Staci> *lying* I never said that. :/ 16:15 * Devin buzzes. 16:15 <@Devin> Amy! 16:15 <@Don|> Wrong. 16:15 <+Brody09> *buzzes* 16:15 <@Don|> Brody? 16:15 <+Brody09> My bro Rodney...he's always being hurt by the people he loves... 16:15 <+Brody09> It's gotta be about him 16:16 <@Don|> CORRECT! Time to calculate your scores. 16:16 <+DakotaMilton> *takes out a compact and looks at herself* 16:16 <@Don|> Coming in fourth place, Team Leonard. 16:16 <+Lightning-> Man! 16:16 <+Lightning-> This is all your fault! @Staci 16:16 * Staci laughs nervously. 16:17 <@Don|> Third, Team Samey. 16:17 <+Scott|> Dakota you birdbrain you just cost us the game! 16:17 <+DakotaMilton> HOW. I didn't do anything. 16:17 <+Scott|> Exactly >.> 16:17 <+DakotaMilton> Oops... 16:17 <@Don|> And Team Rodney wins, putting Team Amy in second! 16:18 <@Amy13> Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!!! 16:18 * Amy13 rips out the buzzer. 16:18 <@Devin> O_O 16:18 <+Emma|> o.o 16:18 <@Amy13> HOW USELESS ARE YOU PEOPLE?! 16:18 * Emma| pushes Amy into the water. 16:18 * Amy13 shrieks and falls in. 16:19 <+Emma|> Sorry, I just couldn't take her anymore. 16:19 <@Devin> No complaints here. 16:19 <+Leonard09> If you all just read my autobiography, we could have won! 16:19 <+Staci> Whatevs! 16:19 <+Staci> No one cares what you think. 16:19 <@Don|> I beg to differ, because tonight, instead of voting someone off... 16:20 <@Don|> The captain of the losing team will be sending home a partner! 16:20 <@Don|> So Leonard, that's you. :p 16:20 <+Leonard09> :D Finally! 16:20 <+Leonard09> Some attention around here! 16:20 <+Lightning-> (conf) He's gotta pick between me and Staci? You've gotta be KIDDIN' me! 16:20 <+Scott|> (Conf) I knew Leonard would tank, he just needed a push. If that twerp knows what's good for him, he'll know to pick Staci, or else he's headed to wedgie city >.> 16:20 <+Ennui> (conf) Wow, first place. I'm so excited I could pee myself. 16:21 <@Don|> *scene switches to the campfire ceremony* 16:21 <+Leonard09> *ponders* 16:21 <@Don|> Marshmallows go to Brody, Ennui, Devin, Emma, Dakota, and Scott! 16:21 * Don| tosses them all marshmallows. 16:21 <@Don|> Only one left. The camper who gets it is... 16:21 <+Leonard09> *thinks* 16:22 <@Don|> ......................... 16:22 <@Don|> Uhhhhhhh. Leonard. Who gets it? 16:22 <+Leonard09> Ahem.... 16:22 <+Leonard09> This delicious treat will go to none other than Staci! 16:22 <+Scott|> WHAT?! 16:22 <+Staci> What? Me? 16:23 <+Leonard09> Yes! You! 16:23 <+Lightning-> I'm gonna cut ya in half fo' this, Geek Boy! 16:23 <+Ennui> Even I'm shocked. 16:23 <+Ennui> And I'm not capable of emotion. 16:23 <@Devin> You chose Staci over Lightning?! 16:23 <@Devin> Why? 16:24 <+Leonard09> *shrugs* She has that spirit about her! 16:24 <+Scott|> You brainless fake magician!!! 16:24 <@Devin> *to Emma* Pssst! 16:24 <@Devin> Now's your chance to tell Lightning how you feel. 16:24 <+Lightning-> *piledrives Leonard* 16:24 <+Leonard09> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 16:25 <+Emma|> He looks... 16:25 <+Emma|> Busy. 16:25 <@Don|> *scene switches to Lightning in the Hurl of Shame* 16:25 <@Devin> Come on, Emma! There's not much time! 16:25 <+Emma|> I-I don't know. 16:25 <@Don|> Any final words, Lightning? 16:26 <+Lightning-> This show stinks! 16:26 <+Lightning-> Lightning don't even need this 16:26 <+Lightning-> Just hurl me already, Don! 16:26 * Emma| gasps. 16:26 <+Emma|> Wait! 16:26 <+Emma|> Lightning. I have. Um. Something to say. 16:27 <+Emma|> There's this thing I've been meaning to do...I've been thinking...uh. 16:27 <@Devin> EMMA LIKES YOU. 16:27 * Devin runs away. 16:27 <+Emma|> >.> 16:27 <+Lightning-> You do? 16:27 <+Emma|> Maybe. 16:28 <+Emma|> I-I mean yes! 16:28 <+Lightning-> Well... 16:28 <+Emma|> Well...? 16:28 <+Lightning-> Ain't much of a surprise! 16:28 <+Lightning-> How could anybody NOT love THIS *flexes* 16:28 <+Lightning-> Honestly Emma, I... 16:29 <@Don|> *catapults Lightning* 16:29 <+Lightning-> AAAAAAAHH! 16:29 <+Emma|> DON! 16:29 <@Don|> Sorry, my mistake. 16:29 <@Don|> Didn't know it was something important. :| 16:29 <+Emma|> :/ 16:29 <@Don|> Join us next time for more chills, thrills, and almost-kills right here on Boney Island! 16:30 <@Don|> -- END -- S S S